starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Trade Federation
| Afbeelding = 250px | type = Conglomeraat van handels- en transportorganisaties | oprichter = | leiding = Viceroy Directorate | locatie = Neimoidia en anderen | moedermaatschappij = | dochteronderneming = | producten = Schepen Repulsorlifts Droids Goederen | oprichting = 350 BBY | opheffing = 19 BBY | affiliatie = CIS | era = Galactic Republic, Rise of the Empire }} De Trade Federation was een economische grootmacht en een overkoepelende organisatie die handels- en transportorganisaties verenigde. Deze organisatie was zo groot geworden dat het planeten en systems bezat. In 32 BBY blokkeerde de Trade Federation Naboo. Dit werd de inleiding van een lange reeks twisten die uiteindelijk zouden culmineren in de Clone Wars waar de Trade Federation één van de steunpilaren was van de CIS. Historie en Doel De Trade Federation werd in 350 BBY opgericht door verschillende handelsorganisaties. De organisatie werd geleid door een Directorate en door een individuele Viceroy. Het doel van de Federation was om systemen en planeten ver buiten de Core Worlds te voorzien van handelsroutes en goederen. De Trade Federation bouwde op talloze back-water planeten een handelspost of spaceports waardoor de economie werd geholpen. Maar dit werd niet gedaan om de bewoners van die werelden te helpen, maar om er zelf rijker van te worden. Toen de Neimoidians heel wat te zeggen kregen in de Trade Federation, kon het niemand verbazen dat de Trade Federation steeds groter en machtiger werd aangezien de hoge levensstandaard en drang naar macht van de Neimoidians. De Senator van de Trade Federation vertegenwoordigde zelfs planeten in de Galactic Senate Omdat de Galactic Republic geen centraal leger bezat, was het toegestaan dat economische grootmachten zelf een privé-leger bezaten om hun goederen en schepen te beschermen tegen piraten of andere aanvallers. thumb|left|200px|B1 Battle Droids in Theed Toen rond 32 BBY de belastingen op de Free Trade Zones steeg, was de Trade Federation uiteraard één van de meest fervente tegenstanders. Uit protest blokkeerde en veroverde ze zelfs de vreedzame planeet Naboo met het Trade Federation Droid Army. Nadat deze inname werd verijdeld kende de Trade Federation een moeilijke periode, maar toen Dooku zocht naar bondgenoten voor zijn CIS op te starten, ging Viceroy Nute Gunray akkoord op voorwaarde dat Padmé Amidala zou worden vermoord omdat zij immers ervoor had gezorgd dat de inname van Naboo was mislukt. Tijdens de Clone Wars was de Trade Federation met hun miljoenen Battle Droids en schepen één van de hoekstenen van de CIS. Na de Clone Wars werd de Trade Federation genationaliseerd door het Galactic Empire en werd het opgedoekt. Samenwerking *Baktoid Armor Workshop *Haor Chall Engineering *Colicoid Creation Nest *Dorvalla Mining *Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. *Tagge Company (tot net voor de Clone Wars) Trade Federation Droid Army Battle Droids *B1 Battle Droid *B2 Super Battle Droid *OOM Command Officer Series Battle Droid‎ *Destroyer Droid **P-series Destroyer Droid **W-series Destroyer Droid **Q-series Destroyer Droid Droid Starfighters *Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I *Vulture Droid Starfighter Organische krachten *Neimoidian Gunnery Battalion **Neimoidian Warrior Brutes *Neimoidian Home Defense Legion Grondtoestellen thumb|right|250px|STAP *AAT Armored Assault Transport *MTT Multi-Troop Transport *STAP Single Trooper Aerial Platform *Trade Federation Troop Carrier Onderwater *Manta Droid Subfighter Capital Ships *Lucrehulk-class LH-1740 Modular Control Core *Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 Cargo Hauler *Providence-class Carrier/Destroyer Support *C-9979 Lander *Sheathipede-class Shuttle Bekende leden *Nute Gunray *Rune Haako *Daultay Dofine *Lott Dod *Mik Regrap *Lushros Dofine *Rute Gunnay *Gilramos Libkath *Sentepeth Findos Planeten *Alaris Prime *Cato Neimoidia *Deko Neimoidia *Druckenwell *Enarc *Koru Neimoidia *Maramere *Mirial *Naboo (tijdelijk) *Neimoidia Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars Bron *Trade Federation in de Databank *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Secrets of Naboo *Episode I Insider's Guide *Episode I: The Visual Dictionary *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The New Essential Guide to Droids *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *Star Wars: Complete Locations category:Leden van de Confederacy category:Handelsorganisaties category:Trade Federation